


Princess Justice

by babiiea94



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94
Summary: I was re-watching season 1 and realized there is a high possibility that Chloe knows who ladybug is.





	Princess Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching season 1 and realized there is a high possibility that Chloe knows who ladybug is.

Chloe Bourgeois rolled her eyes as Lila Rossi was at it again. She never thought she’d find a person that could manipulate people better than she could. The problem with today was that she was messing with Ladybug. Chloe was trying to be better, she really was. She realized the error of her ways…. Kinda. She knew why Ladybug didn’t trust her with the bee miraculous anymore at the very least. She had seen the repercussion of it first hand, she should have been more secretive, just like Ladybug. She just hated that the person in the class who she had always seen as her rival and honestly a loser was Ladybug. 

Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug. She could see it. She had the kwami, she had the hair, and the eyes. She even had that do-gooder attitude.What she didn’t see is how no one else had figured it out. At the very least she would have expected the journalist to figure it out, after all they are supposedly bffs. 

Either way, this time Lila was going too far. Marinette was the most upset she had ever seen her. Chloe had known the girl since grade school and she was always happy and sweet. But now standing in the locker room she looked as if she were going to punch someone. She was being expelled. Chloe saw the red butterflies and pushed Sabrina behind her so she wouldn’t be a victim. She watched in horror as Marinette removed her earrings and dropped them. Chloe knew what those were. She watched as the girl in front of her transformed. Her pigtails began to flow loosely around her before being pulled back into a half ponytail. A blindfold covered her eyes as in one hand a scale appeared and in the other a sword. Her clothing transformed into a greek toga. Her mom seemed to match without the blindfold and her scales being much smaller. They turned and looked to Lila.

“Lila Rossi, on behalf of Princess Justice, I queen Verity will hold you accountable for your wrong doings.” the older woman said running at the girl with her sword. Everyone in the room scattered. Princess Fragrance, Reflekdoll, Zombiezu, and Dark Owl all went to terrorize the city. Chloe tried finding the earrings as quietly as possible before sneaking out. She held the earrings reverently as she hid in a nearby classroom. She had to save Ladybug. She had to save Marinette. She put the earrings in and the little red kwami appeared before her. 

“Chloe? But what happened to…” the kwami spit up bubbles. 

“She was akumatized. I know I’m not her but I was hoping I’d be a decent stand in?” Chloe asked more than told as the window opened and in crawled the black cat. “Chat Noir?” she asked 

“Chloe, why are you here? It’s dangerous.” Chat said quietly. 

“Chat. I was um, asked to be a stand in. It was an emergency?” 

Chat noir’s eyes slitted as he looked at her “Are you lying to me Chloe?”

The red kwami flew up “Chat, it's the truth. This is an emergency. Today and only today Chloe will be here to help defeat everyone.” the red bug turned to look at Chloe “All you have to say is Tikki spots on and you will transform into Ladybug. But remember you will have to return the miraculous.”

Chloe nodded and spoke the magic words. She transformed into her idol. Chat nodded “So ladybug looks similar to her everyday person. I can see you even without the costume Chloe.” 

“Are you telling me after all this time you still don’t know who the real ladybug is? Ridiculous Utterly ridiculous. Trust me when I say it's pretty obvious.” Chloe rolled her eyes and used the yoyo to fly off to find and hopefully defeat Princess Justice.

~

What seemed like hours passed as they fought. But just as suddenly as they started to fight it seemed to end. The city was in chaos but everyone de-akumatized. Ladybug used her lucky charm to fix everything. She went straight to Marinette. 

“Ladybug?” She asked very confused as she looked at someone else in her costume. 

“Don’t worry Marinette, everything is under control. Let’s get you home.” She smiled offering her hand. Marinette took it and the girls swung across Paris to her balcony in perfect timing. As soon as they landed Chloe dropped the transformation. She sighed and looked at Marinette.

“Chloe? You know that you aren’t supposed to let everyone know who you really are?”

“Dupain-cheng, the only people who know that I was temp Ladybug is you and your alley cat.” Chloe flipped her hair over her shoulder than took the earrings off handing them over. “It’s amazing that you kept who you were a secret from hawkmoth even though you were akumatized.”

“You- knew?” MArinette asked shocked. 

“I started putting the pieces together after I became queen bee. Once I realized that the toy I took was a kwami…” she shrugged “Don’t let Lila get to you. You are better than her in every way.” 

MArinette blinked at the blonde in shock. She couldn’t remember a time she was so nice to her. “Thank you Chloe.” she said as she wrapped her arms around the other girl.

“Ugh gross!” She pulled away from the girl. “Just because I helped you out today does not mean things between us have changed. We just have a common enemy this time around.” Chloe smirked as MArinette’s face fell. “Now I’m getting out of here before your loser tendencies rub off on me.” Chloe left the bakery a small smile on her face. She really wasn’t a horrible person, she just had to keep up the mask. 

~

Marinette looked at Tikki “Can you believe her?” 

“I think she needs to show how she actually is.” Tikki’s soft voice said with a giggle. “Afterall she did return me to you and help get you back to normal.” 

“Maybe you’re right Tikki, maybe she isn’t as bad as I think” She hugged her kwami before her parents called her downstairs to help with the bakery.

~

The following day the school called to reinstate Marinette. Apparently Lila claimed to have some disability that caused her to lie. Marinette was allowed to come back to class and found she had an unlikely ally in class with Chloe.


End file.
